Phantom of the Opera Haikus
by Tangled Shoelaces
Summary: This is my collection of Phantom of the Opera Haikus. My first jab at fanfiction so please read and review. Enjoy! [Written by Harmony]
1. The Phantom

**A/N**- Hey all, this is Harmony here and welcome to my little, but growing collection of Phantom of the Opera Haikus. These are written by me and edited by Angelique. This is my first jab at fanfiction please give me some feedback in a review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera, it belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**The Phantom **

Christine is his love

Raoul's the one he despises

He is the Phantom

* * *

**A/N- **Well, how was it? Let me know in a review. Any and all comments are welcome. I will post more haikus as soon as I get them edited.

Till next time,

Harmony


	2. Christine

**A/N**- Hey everyone, its Harmony again. Here's the second hiaku in my collection. Please leave feedback in a review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creator, not us.

* * *

**Christine**

She has a pure voice

That rings through the opera house

Her name is Christine

* * *

**A/N**- Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. The last poem had 12 hits and 0 reviews, so please, make my day and give me some feedback in a review. I will probably post the next poem some time tomorrow.

Till next time,

Harmony


	3. Cherry Red Phantom

**A/N- **Hey everyone! Harmony here as usual. Before I give you the poem I have a few things to say.

First, I want to thank **Truth Questor**, **Chloe Rides a Land Shark**, and **LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath** for reviewing.

Second, I gotta get the disclaimer out of the way.

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

And now finally, with no more interruptions, I give you the next poem that my strange and avid imagination churned out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Cherry Red Phantom**

Raoul gets Christine's hand

The phantom gets very mad

And turns cherry red

* * *

**A/N**- You know the drill, click the small blue button at the bottom of your screen and leave me a review. I love feedback and hearing other peoples thoughts on my work. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Till next time,

Harmony


	4. Erik the Phantom

**A/N- **Hey everyone, me again. I'm not in the mood to write a long authors note, so here's the disclaimer...

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

...and here's the poem. Enjoy!

* * *

**Erik the Phantom**

He lives underground

He also wears a white mask

And a long black cape

* * *

**A/N**- Don't forget to review. Its not rocket science, just click the little blue button and type up your thoughts. If any one out there would like to see a haiku about a particular character or subject from Phantom of the Opera, send me a private message or leave it in a review and I will try to write one up for you. 

Till next time,

Harmony


	5. Carlotta

**A/N**- Hello everyone. Here's the next haiku in my collection. Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks to **Chloe Rides a Land Shark** for reviewing our last haiku.

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

**

* * *

**

**Carlotta **

She has a high voice

That makes people plug both ears

She is Carlotta

* * *

**A/N**- You read the poem, now tell me how it was in a review. If anyone would like to see a haiku written about a certain character or subject in Phantom of the Opera, just leave your request in a review or a private message and I try to write one up. 

Till next time,

Harmony


	6. Joseph Buquet

**A/N- **Hello again. This is Angelique here. Harmony has been busy and didn't get a chance to write her authors note, so I will be filling in for her. I have to say a few things before we get to her poem. The usual stuff, don't get all excited.

>>Thanks go out to **LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath** for reviewing.

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

And now, without further ado, I give you the haiku.

* * *

**Joseph Buquet**

He was the stagehand

Until the Phantom hung him

He's Joseph Buquet

* * *

**A/N**- Don't forget to review, we put work into these poems and we would like some feedback. Thanks for reading! 

As Harmony says, till next time,

Angelique


	7. This Is A Note To All Of Our Readers

This is just a message that we wanted to leave for our readers. Its nothing bad, just a little note. It is only posted temporary, we just want to get this out to everyone and had no other way to do it.

* * *

Dear Readers, 

Thank you so much for reading our poems! We really appreciate the reviews people have left us and the people who have read the poem, but not reviewed. We have plenty more poems coming and poems will be being posted up at a steady rate, we will not leave long gaps between updates.

We also wanted to let you know that we are trying to write and post 100 poems by the end of the year. You probably think that this is a big goal, but we are up to the challenge. If anyone wants to see a particular poem about a certain character or subject from Phantom of the Opera, just leave your suggestion in a review or a private message and we will try to write one up for you.

Thanks again for everything!

Sincerely,

Harmony and Angelique


	8. Erik's Cape

**A/N- **Hello everyone, Angelique here. Today's poem was written by **Chloe Rides A Land Shark**, not Harmony. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**Erik's Cape**

Made of the finest

Swishing and swirling fabric,

Erik's Pretty Cape

* * *

**A/N- **As usual, leave your thoughts on it in a review. 

Till next time,

Angelique


	9. Maestro Reyer

**A/N**- Hello all. Harmony here as usual. This is the next poem in my collection. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**Maestro Reyer**

He is the Maestro

He has strange wire like hair

He's Maestro Reyer

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought about it in a review.

Till next time,

Harmony


	10. Masquerade

**A/N**- Hello everyone out there. It's Harmony here as usual. This next haiku is Angelique's personal favorite. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**The Masquerade**

Women dressed in gowns

Sparkling masks all around

It's the masquerade

* * *

**A/N**- Make our day and review.

Till next time,

Harmony


	11. The Opera House

**A/N**- Hi , it's Harmony again. I give you the next haiku in our collection. Enjoy

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Opera House**

One big opera house

That's filled with lots of people

It's big and fancy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**- Tell me what you think of it in a review.

Till next time,

Harmony


	12. The Phantom Strikes Again

**A/N**- Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. We were having some computer problems. Anyway, here's the next haiku. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Phantom Strikes Again**

Gowns and Tuxedos

Dancing a pretty smooth waltz

Phantom destroys it

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N**- Okay, now go click the little blue button in the corner and leave us a review.

Till next time,

Harmony


	13. Strange Erik

**A/N**- Hello everyone. Its me again. Sorry for the long wait, our computer's being an idiot. Enjoy the next haiku!

To **Chloe Rides A Land Shark** : Thank you for being our one, faithful reader and reviewer. We will get that poem on Darius out as soon as we can.

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Strange Erik**

He is very strange

He wears a white mask and cape

His name is Erik

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**- Please, pretty please with sugar on top leave a review. We keep writing and posting these and we get little to no reviews. So please, it takes all of 2 minutes, review.

Till next time,

Harmony n' Angelique


	14. The Swedish Singer

**A/N- **Hello there everyone. Sorry for the long wait, we were on vacation. Angelique wrote this poem. She's really proud of it, its her first haiku on here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Swedish Singer**

A Swedish singer

That the phantom's in love with

She's Christine Daae

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**- Please, pretty please, review. Review for Angelique, it was her first poem here, let her know what you thought of it so she'll know whether to give up haikus or to write more. I know I sound pathetic right now, but we have 9 reviews at the moment and we were expecting some more by this point in our story.

Till next time,

Harmony


	15. Metal Men

**A/N**- Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait, school's started up and things were really insane. Everythings starting to get back to normal now, so updates should get back to normal too. Here's the next haiku. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Metal Men**

Andre and Firmin

The managers of the opera

Past scrap metal men

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**- I have one word to say to all of you out there who have read this. REVIEW! Please, make my day and leave a little review.

Till next time,

Harmony and Angelique


	16. To Win Christine's Heart

A/N- Heyllo everyone. I am so sorry about the long gap between updates. Things have been kinda crazy around here, but everythings starting to get back to normal, so updates will be back on track soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**To Win Christine's Heart**

He sings lots of songs

Attempts to win Christine's heart

His name is Erik

* * *

A/N- Review! It won't take long, just please review!

Till next time,

Harmony


	17. Darius

**A/N**- Heyllo everyone. This poem is for **Chloe Rides A Land Shark** who wanted a poem written about Darius, so here it is Chloe.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Darius**

He's Nadir's servant

He needs to get more credit

Yay for Darius!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**- If anyone out there wants to see a poem written about a certain character or scene or something from Phantom of the Opera, just private message us or leave your suggestion in a review and we'll see what we can do. As usual, review and let us know what you think.

Till next time,

Angelique


	18. Madame Giry

A/N- I'm so happy that the ruler thing is finally working! I was sick of making those little o0o0o0o things. Anyway, this is the latest haiku churned out from my mind.

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**Madame Giry**

She is Meg's mother

And the Ballet Mistress too

She's Madame Giry

* * *

A/N- Well, how was it? Don't leave me here guessing you're thoughts, REVIEW, please.

Till next time,

Angelique and Harmony


	19. Who is the Real Madame Giry?

A/N- I know everyone, this is a sad excuse for a haiku and a pretty stupid one too. I wrote it in the middle of class after I finished my test, and I just had to put it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- We don't own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to its creators, not us.

* * *

**Who is the Real Madame Giry?**

The ballet mistress,

Or is she the box keeper,

We will never know

* * *

A/N- I know it was pretty crappy, but who cares what I think. I want to know what you think. REVIEW!!!!! please.

Till next time,

Angelique


End file.
